confession
by tfiiyy
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Astro-Confession. Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol [CheolSoo] Slight! Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo[Meanie]


끝까지 길게 말 안 할게 걔만은 안 돼

나쁜 남자한테 끌려 넌 왜

솔직히 난 답답해 네가 좋은데

아직까지도 못한 고백

I won't say much, not him

Why are you attracted to bad guy

To be honest, I feel frustrated

I like you but I couldn't confess yet

* * *

Aku tau, kau selalu melihatnya dan mencoba mendekatinya.

Apa yang kau lihat dari dia?

Apa yang kau coba cari dari dirinya?

Kenapa harus dia yang berhasil mencuri perhatianmu?

Aku tau, kau selalu berusaha membuatnya melihat ke arahmu.

Tanpa kau tau, ada orang lain yang selalu melihat ke arahmu.

Lihat disini, ada aku yang mencoba mendekatimu.

Tapi semua sia-sia, aku tidak akan pernah berani mencoba mendekati seseorang yang sangat menawan sepertimu.

Saat ini, aku tau diri. Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa menarik perhatian malaikat indah sepertimu.

* * *

Hey baby 그 앨 잊어 꼭꼭꼭

두고 볼 수 없어 뚝뚝뚝

(내 품에 안겨서)

눈물이 나올 때 기대서 내게 얘기해

아직은 때가 아닌데

넌 항상 내게서 멀어지려고 하네

Hey baby, Forget him

I can't see that

(In my arms)

Lean on me and tell me when you're about to cry

It isn't time yet

But you try to stey away from me

* * *

Sadarlah.

Ada aku disini, yang tidak bisa melihatmu tersakiti.

Ingin merengkuh tubuhmu di dalam pelukanku dan menenangkanmu.

Berteriak kepadamu bahwa aku ada, disini, selalu di sampingmu.

Bisakah aku berjalan mendekatimu sedikit-demi sedikit?

Memang aku berada di sampingmu, seseorang yang tidak kau ketahui keadaanya.

Perasaan sakit ini mengakar, menjadikan hatiku sedikit demi sedikit membusuk.

Bernanah.

Apa kau merasakan seerti ini juga Jisoo?

Tidak pernah di lihat olehnya dan terluka melihatnya.

* * *

수많은 사람 중에

하필 아픈 사랑하는 건데

또 난 왜 너만 보이는 건데

There are lots of people

But, why I do love in painfull

Why do I only look at you?

* * *

Disini, banyak sekali orang lain.

Yang lebih menawan dan manis daripada dirimu.

Seperti Yoon Jeonghan, seseorang yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh banyak mahasiswa.

Tapi kenapa, hanya kau yang selalu ku damba?

Kenapa hanya kau, seseorang yang membuat mataku terpaku?

Kenapa hanya dirimu yang selalu mengalihkan tatapanku dari orang lain?

* * *

맘 아프게 예쁜 눈에 눈물 나지 않게

발그레진 두 볼에 입 맞출게

너 오늘부터 내꺼할래

Not to tear on your beautiful eyes

I'll kiss on your flushed cheeks

Will you be mine from today?

* * *

Kau menangis, setelah kau berbicara kepadanya.

Tadi, kau berkata 'Apa tidak bisa kau melihatku sedikit saja, Mingyu?' kepadanya.

Jujur, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kata itu ulang kepadamu, 'Apa tidak bisa kau melihatku sedikit saja, Jisoo?'.

Dia hanya melihatmu dan menjauh dari dirimu, tanpa mengatakan apapun, tapi dengan tatapan mata tajam, seperti bisa melukaimu dan menusukmu berkali-kali.

Dan ya, selamat untukmu, Kim Mingyu.

Kau berhasil membuat Jisoo-ku menangis lagi.

Ah, apa boleh aku memanggilnya Jisoo-ku, sedangkan dia melirik kepadaku dan mengetahui aku ada disini saja, tidak pernah.

Pernah di saat kau mencoba berdiri dan bertahan mengejarnya, kau berlari dan menggapai tangannya, lalu kau berucap, 'Selamat Mingyu!' dengan senyum manismu dan memberikan beberapa tumpuk kertas, yang aku tau isinya adalah lukisanmu dengan objek seseorang yang tengah memandangmu.

'Ambillah, semoga kau menyukainya, Gyu.' lanjutmu, masih dengan wajah berbinar senang.

Tapi, selanjutnya, aku bisa melihat bahumu turun dengan seketika. Saat dia menepis tanganmu dan meninggalkanmu lagi, lalu dengan cepat Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah menunggunya dengan wajah sedih ketika melihat Mingyu menepis semua gambaranmu.

'Maafkan Mingyu.' bisik Wonwoo kepadamu, dan tiba-tiba Wonwoo dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, yang terduduk diam di bawah pohon.

Apa maksud tatapan Wonwoo kala itu, aku masih belum bisa mengetahuinya.

Tapi, yang aku tau, saat ini aku benar-benar ingin berlari kearahmu.

Menghapus semua kesedihan yang kau tahan di depan dua manusia itu.

Mencium jejak kepedihan di pipimu dan merangkulmu.

Berkata, 'Aku disini, lihatlah. Jadilah milikku.'

* * *

어느 틈에 추워진 너의 손에 따뜻하게

내 마음을 모아 입김을 불어줄게

영원히 내꺼할래

For making your cold hand be warm

I'll blow on your hands with my mind

Will you be mine forever?

* * *

Hei, apa kau tidak lelah?

Apa badanmu tidak menggigil karena sikapnya yang dingin?

Apa kau tidak merasa ingin berhenti?

Apa sikapnya kepadamu belum membuatmu mencoba melihat sekelilingmu?

Aku tau, seluruh tubuhmu memang tidak merasa sakit atau kedinginan.

Tapi, hatimu beku, jiwamu terbiasa tersakiti karenanya bukan?

Biarkan aku mendekatimu kali ini, membuatmu nyaman dengan adanya aku di sampingmu.

Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu dari semua yang Ia lakukan kepadamu, biarkan aku mencoba membuatmu melihatmu dan menghangatkan hatimu.

'Jisoo, ada apa?'

Kau melihatku, dengan matamu yang penuh air mata, berusaha untuk menghapusnya dan memberhentikannya, tapi kau tidak bisa.

'Tidak, tidak apa-apa.' jawabmu klise.

Aku mendekatimu, menyentuh wajahmu dan menghapus air mata yang masih setia turun dari mata indahmu.

Wajahmu pucat, suhu tubuhmu tinggi, tanganmu bergetar kedinginan hanya karena kau menunggu dia, dia yang kau tau tidak akan pernah datang menemuimu di musim dingin ini.

Dan biarkan tubuhku memelukmu erat, menghangatkanmu. Kali ini saja.

* * *

사랑 많이 다 줄게

난 너 아니면 못 살아

맘은 절대 안 변해 네가

내 눈에 띄었잖아 비었잖아

네 옆자리 내가 거기서

떡하니 서있으면 딱 됐네

이것 봐 넌 내꺼잖아

I'll love you as much as I can

I can't live with anyone but you

I won't change my mind

You caught my eyes

And your next seat is empty

It'll be great if I stand by you

Look, you're mine

* * *

Hong Jisoo, bolehkah aku jujur kepadamu kali ini?

Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu sampai sampai tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata sebagai wakil dari perasaan ini.

Tidak apa-apa kau tidak mengetahui perasaanku kepadamu, cukup aku yang tau ini.

Cukup aku yang memendamnya dan merasakan bahagia dan kesakitan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Biarkan aku mencoba memperlihatkannya kepadamu, bahwa aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu, dan mataku hanya tertuju kepadamu, bukan kepada orang lain.

Memang ada kala aku berharap lebih, seperti berada di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu dan memelukmu erat.

Mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa kau adalah milikku.

Tapi sudahlah. Biarkan saat ini aku menjadi seseorang yang berada di sampingmu, sebagai seorang sahabat yang setia menopangmu.

Aku, Choi Seungcheol, tidak mengharapkan lebih, untuk kali ini.

* * *

이젠 대답해줘 꼭꼭꼭

시간만 흐르고 tic tac toc

(지금까지 만난)

가을이 다가오고

너의 느낌은 색다르고

널 바라보는 나 지켜보던 날

이제는 밀지 않기를 바래

Now answer me

Time is ticking, tic tac toc

(I've ever met)

Fall is coming

And the feeling of you is new

I hope you don't push me anymore

Who is looking at you

* * *

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

Setahun, Dua tahun, aku selalu berada di sampingmu, sebagai seorang yang kau cari ketika kau sedih.

Sampai pada tahun ini, diriku lelah dan ingin kau mengetahui semua yang ku pendam.

Hari itu, aku mengatakannya kepadamu.

'Aku menyukaimu, dari tiga tahun yang lalu.'

Singkat? Ya, tapi menurutku, itu sudah mewakili perasaanku.

Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa merangkai kata-kata manis, Soo.

Kau tau sendiri apa yang aku lakukan setiap kali kau menangis bukan?

Hanya memelukmu dan terdiam.

Tanpa kata-kata penenang, hanya berbicara 'Aku disini.'

Dan saat itu, kau tersenyum, sangat manis.

Berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

Membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ku duga sama sekali.

'Aku juga Cheol. Aku menunggumu, dari beberapa bulan lalu. Maafkan aku.'

Manis. Bahagia. Senang. Perasaanku menjadi satu.

Awalnya, aku berpikir keras.

Aku takut, kau mencelaku, membenciku dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Di musim gugur ini semua perasaan membuncah.

Ketakutanku menghilang.

Kebahagiaan menjadi satu.

Musim gugur tahun ini, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Saat akhirnya dia berada di sampingku.

Saat akhirnya tidak ada lagi perasaan sedih di musim ini, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

오랫동안 기다렸던 만큼 아껴줄게

어제까진 친구였지만

오늘부터 내가 네 남자할게

I'll care you as much as I've waited

We're friends until yesterday

But, I'll be your man from today

좋아서 미치겠어 널 보면 멈춰있어

내 맘이 어쩔 줄을 몰라 밤새 뒤척였어

매일이 새로웠어 너 때문에 설레었어

오늘 하루 넌 어떻게 생각해

이젠 친구 아닌 연인이

I'm walking on air, I can't move when I see you

I was so thrilling, so I was tossing and turnning

Every day is new and I'm trembling because of you

How are you today?

From a lover not a friend

날 믿어 준 네게 이렇게 약속할게요

좋아해요 이런 내 맘이 들리나요

I'll promise you who believes me

I like you, can you hear my me?

* * *

Hei Jisoo.

Terima kasih telah mencoba membuka hatimu kepadaku.

Dan akan ku buat kau tersenyum senang.

Tidak ada tangis darimu, selain tangis kebahagiaan.

-Choi Seungcheol, Seorang menggemarmu, yang akhirnya menjadi pangeranmu.-

* * *

 **HALO HEHEHEHEHE**

 **maafin kalau aneh**

 **ini sbnrnya jatuhnya bukan ke ff malah ke curhatan pribadi fiy dikit" sih😌**

 **ah iya,, maaf kalau ada salah arti atau kata soalnya fiy cm copast dr web 😂😂**

 **Fiy ga bisa bahasa koriya sama sekali dan bahasa inggris fiy jeleknya minta ampun 😥**

 **tapi semoga suka deh ya...**

 **kakak-kakak dan semua yg udah baca, fiy minta kritik saran plis?**

 **i love ya😘**


End file.
